


Only The Dead Keep Secrets

by sunrayhoseok (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And it took me awhile but I wrote it, And my first thought was him saying "Bokuto-san died", Bokuto Died, Character Death, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Homophobic Language, I saw fanart a hundred years ago of Akaashi standing in the rain with people about looking sad, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunrayhoseok
Summary: Today is the day Bokuto-san is buried.Today is the day he's placed in the ground and I never get to see him again.Today is the day it was quiet.





	Only The Dead Keep Secrets

Today is the funeral.

I put on my dark suit jacket, I left the house without waking anyone, and I bought flowers on my way.

Today is the day Bokuto-san is buried.

Today is the day he's placed in the ground and I never get to see him again.

Today is the day it was quiet.

I remember standing outside the gates. It felt very cliché, the funeral being in a graveyard.

I would of thought it would be a church, there'd be a large crowd of people Bokuto-san was friends with and cared for, that there'd be crying and sobs.

I noticed a distinct lack of Bokuto-san's family, I noticed a distinct lack of a lot of people.

The Karasuno team was there, our team, Nekoma was here. A few friends he's made from class. No one else.

No one else wanted to come to the _fag's_ funeral.

I stood near the edge of it all, watching the scene unfold. The short one with orange hair from Karasuno had tears in his eyes and cried on the shoulder of their first year setter.

It started raining just after I arrived, people held up dark umbrellas. I stood alone, getting soaked. It was cold, my skin felt thin and numb.

In the sea of black umbrella's, there was a pale blue one. It's obnoxious as it stands out and it's owner wore a bright yellow shirt and dress pants. Kuroo-san wasn't been disrespectful, I could tell as much. Bokuto-san loved color.

I suddenly felt anxious in my black suit.

The service finished and my stomach had a sudden drop. People were leaving, it was time to _go_.

"Akaashi," Kuroo-san says from behind me. Kenma was next to him, looking out of place without a PsP or anything in his hands. He must of left them at home. "You okay?"

I tighten my hand into a fist. "I'm alright," I say back. Kuroo-san nods, his pale blue umbrella casting a slight tint of color on his skin. Kenma was pressed to his side, keeping out of the rain.

"You cold?" He asks.

I wasn't anymore, too numb to feel cold anymore. I couldn't feel my fingers. "No," I reply.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks again, Kuroo-san's voice is thick. He isn't okay, either.

I consider telling. He knows about Bokuto-san, he knows why so few came today, he knows why the word spreading through town is, 'the fag on the volleyball team died," Kuroo-san knows.

"We - Bokuto-san and I..." I start, I try to talk. There's wet on my cheeks, from tears already spilling, from the rain. I couldn't differentiate. "Bokuto-san and I were... Together. We were lovers..." I say. It hurts to say, that word: _Were_.

My voice shakes as I continue. "His family... Bokuto-san's family heard those rumors and told him to leave. He was driving and then... A-And then..." It hurts. Past tense hurts. My chest hurts.

My eyes find the spot he was buried, the fresh dirt packed in tightly. Bokuto-san was under there, _dead_. He was dead. _Bokuto-san_ was dead.

"Akaashi?" Kuroo-san asks, trying to grab my attention. I turn away from Bokuto-san and I turn away from Kuroo-san.

I leave the graveyard, my chest still hurts.


End file.
